


Daydreaming

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [12]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Introspection, M/M, Plague, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thinks about Lucas' proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

Joe found himself watching Lucas again. He'd never seen anyone who wiggled their ass as much as Lucas. No matter what he was doing, he always seemed to be waving it around and Joe couldn't keep his eyes off of it. He still didn't have a shirt on and he was sweating as he helped Gibbs move another log into place on the cabin they were building. When it was in place, he picked his shirt up and used it to rub himself down. Joe's mouth went dry and he found himself licking his lips.

He closed his eyes and shook his head a little, trying to clear it. A naked Lucas danced across the inside of his eyelids, still wiggling his ass, and Joe found himself reacting to the sight. It seemed that his body had decided to ignore the part of his brain that kept saying 'I'm straight' and replaying the conversation from last night where Lucas had offered sex. Running his good hand through his hair, he took a deep breath and tried concentrating on his work again.

Clearly he was attracted to Lucas; he could hardly deny it when he was getting hard just watching him work, but was that enough of a reason to go to bed with him? He really didn't think he would be able to go all the way because he didn't think he'd be able to stay hard, but if Lucas was willing to maybe settle for kissing and touching one another, well he could do that. It wasn't much different doing that with a guy than with a girl, surely? And he liked Lucas, cared for him even. So caring plus attraction ... maybe they could make this work?

He thought about what he'd seen in the infirmary and smiled. At least Dr Mallard and Sean would probably be on their side if anyone else had a problem with it, and they had certainly looked happy. He took another deep breath. OK. First, he owed Lucas an apology for the way he'd freaked out the previous night and then they needed to talk and see where things went from there. He didn't really relish the idea of being celibate for the rest of his life and he couldn't imagine trying this with anyone he didn't care about, so he really hoped he and Lucas could make this work.


End file.
